Red Hawk
by PerfectlyBrokenStar
Summary: Jason Todd is having problems fitting in with his new family, not to mention problems with the law. Warning: Contains CP.


**Warning:** This story will contain CP, that's **corporal punishment** (spanking). You have been **warned**, therefore, do _not_ flame me about it.

**Notice:** I do not have a beta reader so I apologize for any mistakes, I do re-read my writing, but there's a good chance that I'll miss a few mistakes. Please enjoy the story and do not be afraid to review because I would love to have feedback from you. Many thanks.

**Disclaimer: **Batman is owned by DC comics.

**Summary: **Jason Todd is having problems fitting in with his new family, not to mention problems with the law. Warning: Contains CP.

**One More Thing: **I apologize this introduction is a little short, future chapters will be much longer.

**Red Hawk**

Introduction

His black hair was gelled up in spikes, he wore a white T-shirt, ripped jeans and a black leather jacket with a pair of designer sneakers. Jason had a slim yet muscular physic for his age and a fairly handsome face to match. The fifteen year old had spent most of young life on the streets, committing petty crimes for small amounts of cash.

Jason's life, however, had completely turned around the day he was caught trying to steal tyres from the Bat-mobile. It had resulted in Jason going to live with Batman himself, who was later revealed to him to be none other than the billionaire Bruce Wayne.

Bruce had soon begun to train the boy once he had settled in a little, and eventually made him the new Robin after Richard Greyson had gone on to become Nightwing. However, Jason didn't much enjoy being a sidekick for long and decided to make his own name for himself and become the vigilante known as Red Hawk. The Robin mantle was shortly after taken up by Timothy Drake Wayne, another orphan Bruce Wayne had found himself adopting and training.

Jason undoubtedly appreciated all Bruce had done for him, but that didn't change the fact that he was a disobedient and out of control teenager. Bruce had noticed Jason's behaviour and school grades getting steadily worse since he had arrived at the manor. Jason was enjoying his new life and the power he now had, but apparently a little too much.

Jason had not had an easy life at all, which was why Bruce had been so lenient on him, but he knew things would have to change at some point, he didn't want his son to throw his life away.

The hot Sun shined down on Jason Todd Wayne and he squinted his big blue eyes a little in the sunlight. Jason hopped onto his motorbike with a confident smirk on his face; he put in his keys and revved the engine, getting reading to ride off. Although, at this point the front door to the Manor opened up and revealed Bruce Wayne in a smart black suit with his short black hair looking tidy as usual.

"Where are you going?" Bruce frowned. He had glanced out of the window of his study and seen the gates to the manor opening, then seen the person who opened the gates taking their motorcycle from the garage. Knowing said person should have been doing their homework on a Sunday afternoon, Bruce had come down to the front door to investigate what his son was up to.

"Out" Jason replied, shrugging, before speeding off on his motorbike.

Bruce's fist clenched a little; his middle child was completely out of control and he felt there was nothing he could do about it. His fist unclenched again in defeat and he sighed heavily.

"Problem, sir?" Alfred asked from behind him.

Bruce closed the door as he turned to face the elderly man. "Jason" he replied, not needing to explain any further as the boy was known for causing Bruce no end of trouble.

"Ah" Alfred looked away and began walking off down the hallway.

"What am I going to do with him?" Bruce asked cheerlessly, stopping Alfred in his tracks and causing him to turn back.

"Master Bruce, you must do whatever you think is right, you are his father after all" Alfred explained nonchalantly, knowing Bruce already knew this and not being prepared to tell him how to raise his own son.

"Dick was never this much trouble" Bruce shook his head miserably, referring to his eighteen year old son.

"If I remember rightly, Master Dick was not born into a World of poverty and crime, sir" Alfred said thoughtfully.

"I know, but I can't let Jason carry on this way, he's even starting to have a bad influence on Tim" Bruce told his surrogate father. "I have to do something, before it's too late"


End file.
